Ángel de Plata
by SetsukaHeel
Summary: una masacre en el hogar de los Kuran, el día antes de la boda de Yuuki. Vidas nuevas en peligro... un pasado horribles... Zero que regresa por lo que le pertenece... conflictos de poder... y un amor que supero al destino. VENGAN Y DESCUBRAN ESTA HISTORIA; AMOR, MUERTE Y... UN FUTURO INSIERTO INCLUSO PARA MI XD


**Hola!, este es un nuevo proyecto. Si, aun no termino los otros, pero daré pie al nuevo xD. No quiero confusiones ni especulaciones, por ende les diré yo misma: eh tomado algunos personajes de otro manga. Y ese es uno conocido por ustedes (creo xD). Ciel Phantomhive, nombre original Shieru y su color de cabello no será azul, mas bien… un azul mezclado con plateado. Ya al grano del fic xD vamos!**

**PD: y si también Sebastian xD esta incluido… **

**Cap. 0: Death. **

_**Yuuki POV**_

Nunca pensé que esto podría pasar…el estudio estaba cubierto de sangre… sangre de Zero… Kaname-oniisan… el le disparo muchas veces….. y luego….. dios! Lo empujo desde el balcón!.

Trate de salir de ahí y correr afuera… al menos quería estar con el en su agonía. Fue mi culpa, lo se… ojala pudiese retroceder el tiempo, el así podría seguir vivo… lejos de mi peor vivo…

-Kaname-sama, sus ordenes fueron cumplidas – escuche la vos de Rido. Gire mi cabeza mecánicamente y lo vi parado en la puerta. Por dios! Tenia sangre en sus manos y ropas….

-bien, y que hiciste con Shieru, Ichiru y Shizuka – que… acaso los mataron a ellos igual como a Zero…. – o casi lo olvidaba, ese odioso mayordomo, como era su nombre… Sebastian. Los eliminaste?...

-lo lamento muchísimo Kaname-sama, pero escaparon cuando fui por ellos… su… su padre me tomo mas tiempo del que imagine. – mi padre… noo… esto no podía ser posible…

-papá…. KANAME! – me arroje a el con un candelabro que estaba junto a mi. Quería matarlo… el mato a mis seres queridos… - como pudiste! Mi Padre! Aaaaaaa….. – rompí en llanto mientras el sin mucho esfuerzo tomaba mis muñecas y ejercía fuerza para yo soltar lo que tenia en mis manos….

-Rido, inyéctala. – que, no olvídalo. Trate de zafarme pero no me soltaba.

-déjameee! Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez! Te odio! - le gritaba, forcejeaba incluso le escupí muchas veces la cara, fue cuando sentí una aguja y un liquido entrando en mi cuerpo… acaso me mataría lentamente… por que… - te o…di…o…

-… nunca te dañaría Yuuki, si me quite de enzima al abuelo, esto es lo de menos. – escuche bien… el mato a mi querido abuelo… pero en ese entonces solo tenia 10 años… mi conciencia estaba con ecos… pero seguía atenta a sus palabras. – Además de que me aras padre querida Yuuki, jamás podría dañarlos… - no… este no es tu bebe… es de él…

Fue una tarde de invierno… comenzó a nevar esa noche… no podía entender nada, a lo lejos escuchaba voces, pero sin distinguir sus conversaciones. Ruidos… si ruidos de sirenas, muchas personas… mucho movimiento a la lejanía. Después de eso todo es demasiado confuso… mi hermoso vestido de novia, que me probaba esa tarde termino rojo… aun lo conservo, para recordar cuanto odio a Kaname, y recordar siempre de quien es hijo ese hermoso pequeño… Haruka.

_**Fin Yuuki POV.**_

_**Shizuka POV:**_

No entendía nada… Ichiru me saco prácticamente volando de la mansión cuando se escucho ese disparo en el cuarto de Juuri-san y Haruka-san. Peor fue ver como las sirvientas que acudieron a ver que ocurría… fueron asesinadas fríamente por ese tipo Rido-san. Ichiru tomo una katana de bolsillo y me la entrego. Cuando estuvimos en el primer piso escuchamos mas disparos y vimos a Sebastian llevando en brazos a Shie-kun. Pero mi amado prometido estaba mas alarmado pues se escuchaban mas disparos… uno tras otro. Fueron como 4 disparos, provenientes del estudio del segundo nivel. Me preguntaba donde estaban Yuuki-chan y Zero… algo no me dejaba de dar un mal presentimiento.

-vengan jóvenes amos. El automóvil esta por este lado. – salimos como pudimos de ese desastre. Cadáveres de la servidumbre, todo era del terror. Solo seguimos a Sebastian, pues era el mayordomo de los Kiriyu. – Ichiru-sama, sabe usar armas de fuego verdad?

-en casos de emergencia… claro… - el respondió sin basilar ni un instante. – Dame una – y lo mire con temor, el me miro y me sonrío – todo estará bien, debo protegerlos a todos. - fue cuanto un ruido nos alerto… o mas bien el grito de Yuuki y el cuerpo de Zero cayendo inevitablemente al piso.

Esa imagen no se me olvidara jamás. Todo fue en cámara lenta, Zero cayendo, Sebastian dándome a Shie-kun, y ambos corriendo para evitar la cruel caída. Fue un milagro, el que llegaran a tiempo. Todo era sangre. El menor de los Kiriyu miraba horrorizado como uno de sus hermanos mayores se desangraba.

Corrimos al auto, Sebastian cargando a Zero e Ichiru abriendo el vehiculo Shie-kun se sentó adelante con Sebastian y nosotros con Ichiru atrás, para poder contener la hemorragia que tenia mi futuro cuñado. Cuando estaba subiendo escuche claramente a Yuuki-chan gritar, **"**_**te odio… mátame…**_**".** Cosas como esas. Pero teníamos que irnos… luego de casi 1 hora llegamos a una clínica a las afueras de Tokio, Ichiru se bajo rápidamente para buscar ayuda… fue cuando deje de sentir el pulso de Zero, dios se estaba muriendo!...

Luego de salir con ayuda y una camilla intentaron reanimarlo, Sebastian me dejo dentro del auto con Shie-kun y ambos llorábamos mientras veíamos alejarse a Ichiru y Sebastian; siguiendo la camilla y a los médicos. Fue cuando Shieru me extendió la mano sin decir palabra alguna, solo sollozos. En su manos, el celular de Ichiru. Conteste temerosa de que fuera ese tipo Rido… pero no era el. Era la policía… informándome que mis futuros suegros habían muerto. Y debíamos ir a reconocer los cadáveres. Fue cuando todo se derrumbo y me desmaye. No supe más de ese fatídico dia…

_**Fin Shizuka POV**_

º

º

º

º

**6 año después**

_**Ichiru POV:**_

Ja!... es el aniversario de la muerte de mi familia… no quería podía creer que ya había pasado 1 año mas… un maldito año mas… en si herede todo, me convertí en la persona mas poderosa de Kyoto. Pero a costa de mi propia familia. Aun así no puedo quejarme, mi esposa Shizuka, mi hermano Shieru y mi amada hija Sayori. Tratamos de muchas formas no toparnos con Kaname Kuran y con Yuuki-chan… su esposa. Aun así me llamo poderosamente la atención su hijo… un año mayor que Sayori. Tenia el cabello castaño demasiado claro, en algunas fotografías sacadas bajo el sol se podía ver que brillaba como la plata. Y curiosamente tenía los ojos de un hermoso color violeta. Si fuera posible creer… diría que es hijo de él… pero no es posible. Nació 10 meses después de toda esa tragedia. Shieru me saco de mis pensamientos esa mañana, entro estrepitosamente a mi oficina, gritando, llorando!

-niisan! Debes venir conmigo ahora! Esto… esto es un milagro!.. – lo que este vándalo de hermano que tengo actualmente tenga, realmente me esta asustando.

-ok ok… pero cálmate y explícame. – le dije levantándome de mi asiento y tomando mi saco y llaves del auto.

-olvida tu estupido auto! Vamos en mi moto! Es mas rápido… Nissan… Zero-niisan! Despertó! – quede shockeado, no lo entendía. Se supone que el estaba en coma, y sus posibilidades de despertar eran demasiado escasas. Los médicos me aconsejaron desconectarlo después de 5 años si no despertaba, pero Shizuka siempre me detenía… y ahora esto…

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y estábamos en casa. una mansión custodidad con centinelas, guardia militar… todo lo que el dinero pudiese comprar. Todo lo eh hecho para la seguridad de lo que quedaba de mi familia… y para ocultar a Zero, de la vista y oidos de ese mal nacido de Kaname…

Cuando entre a la sala toda la servidumbre celebraba, champaña, globos, bailes? Todo… y mi querida Sayo-chan venia bajando las escaleras junto a Sebastian.

-Ichiru-sama… Zero-sama a… - no pude escuchar lo que me dijo nuestro salvador de esa noche, solo corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Y escuche a Shizuka.

-tómatelo con calma si Zero, debes estarte quieto mientras llega el medico. Shie-kun fue por… - y abrí la puerta de golpe… quede de piedra… mi hermano… mi querido hermano estaba sentado, despierto… mas vivo que nunca… y fue cuando recordé todo lo de esa noche…

_FLASH BACK:_

_-Por favor… alguien…. Ayúdeme… mi hermano! - un doctor de turno se me acerco junto a unas enfermeras. Yo lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre al auto. – mi hermano se esta muriendo doctor! Ayúdelo! – mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Zero siempre dijo que era un mamon, que por suerte me gustaban las chicas, de lo contrario diría que yo era gay._

_-no se preocupe, le ayudaremos… EY! Tu trae una camilla y el reanimador de inmediato. – cuando llegamos al auto Shizuka lloraba. Dijo que Zero no tenia pulso y no le entendí nada mas. Mi mundo se derrumbaba._

_-pónganlo con cuidado en la camilla, preparen la sala de operaciones, AHORA! Que este chico no puede morir! - el medico corrió con los demás paramédicos y enfermeras yo y Sebastian los seguimos._

_Después de una hora, vi a Shieru, corrí donde en y le pregunte por mi novia y me dijo que estaba desmayada. Corrí donde ella y vi el celular tirado a su lado. La pasaron a una sala y a la hora despertó. O medio despertó, dijo entre sueños que un accidente, suegros, muertos… ahí comprendí que mis padres murieron. Le pedí a Sebastian que averiguara todo antes de decírselo a Shieru. Y era vdd, debía ir a reconocer a mis padres. Pero ya iban casi 5 horas de operación y el medico no salía. Puse mis manos en la cabeza y Shie me dijo…_

_-nii-san… la luz ya no es roja, esta verde - y fue cuando alcé la vista y vi salir al medico… su cara no me tranquilizo en todo caso._

_-Kiriyu-san venga. Debemos hablar. – o no… ese tono jamás me a gustado, me recordó cuando mi padre me dijo que Shieru… - mira chico… debes ser fuerte… tu hermano esta con vida… de milagro esta con vida, pero… entro en coma hace 30 minutos… no quise decírtelo pues esperamos que fuera uan falsa alarma, pero no lo es. El posiblemente no despierte jamás. Y…. Esa no es vida para nadie, ni para el paciente ni para los que lo rodean… te diré que busques a un especialista… pero yo e tenido casos que an durado 3… 4… 2 años. Y han tenido que desconectarlos pues terminan sus cuerpos peor de o que esperaban. Yo le daría a tu hermano 5 años como máximo… pero aun así creo que el no despertara… solo un milagro lo despertara… lo lamento. – mi cara era de incredulidad, procese solo la mitad o menos que eso… mi hermano estaba en coma, y quería que perdiera la esperanza? JAMA! El despertara estoy seguro._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Yuuki… donde esta Yuuki, Ichiru – fue la única frase que salio de su boca… y yo baje la cabeza para darle la mala noticia…

-esta bien, de eso no debes preocuparte… pero – v sus ojos abrirse. Con miedo… - si, esta con Kaname… es su esposa…

-ese…. ESE MALDITO! – y arrojo el periódico que tenia en sus manos. Vio lo que yo mismo vi en mi despacho… - tengo que ir! – trato de levantarse y se desplomo en la cama nuevamente. Fue cuando llego el medico.

º

º

º

º

º

_**Continuara….**_

**Y? que les pareció? Buena vdd? (si no me alabo yo mis obras ) xDDD naaa broma queridos amigos =D. pero esto solo es el comienzo =D veré que tan buena recepción tendrá. Si no… lo saco y no la escribo! Y listo =D.**

**Bueno bss! º3º solo les are una pregunta!**

**¿Por qué KANAME A MATADO A TODOS?**

**La respuesta que mas se acerque a lo que es el desarrollo de este fic tendrá una participación exclusiva, y como se que la mayoría es mujer. Será la pareja del mal y todo eso de KANAME-SAMA! Las dejo!__**


End file.
